As telecom operators build new networks to roll out IPTV services, they face challenges for ensuring quality of service (QoS) and quality of experience (QoE). Live TV is a real-time service that is very sensitive to packet delay, jitter, and loss. In addition, to compete with traditional satellite or cable TV services, an IPTV network should at least match the QoE the video receivers of traditional broadcast TV. Service providers also face challenges in supporting unicast services such as video-on-demand (VoD) and multicast services such as IPTV in the same network.
A need therefore arises for a system and method for routing packet traffic in such networks.